This invention relates to threadless, clip type fasteners adapted to retain a panel to a support by snap fitting the parts together. More particularly, the invention relates to force fitting a projection on a panel or cover into a slotted type opening in a support by means of a spring steel clip.
The prior art has long been known to force fit one part to another by means of a clip having locking tabs attachable to one of or both of the parts. These clips or fasteners are made of spring steel such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,048 or 4,043,579. Other types of clip fasteners are also designed to snap fit parts of various configuration together where a portion of the clip follows the general contour of one of the parts. This is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,303. Other types of materials such as plastic have also been used to secure one part to another such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,320.
It is well recognized that many different types of spring clip fasteners have been used for various applications and they are designed to be adaptable for specific environments and particular applications. They are designed for ease of use and for quickly assembling parts together, especially where thread type fasteners cannot be used because of space limitations or where the fastener itself should not be exposed.
None of these fasteners, however, permit a projection on one member to be easily assembled into the slot of another member by snap fitting the members together and at the same time permitting the members to be disassembled or separated without any special tooling.